Day Off
by elsiecarson
Summary: Rolanda Hooch goes to visit Severus in his dungeon on a Saturday to persuade him to go for a walk and then stargazing later.
1. Visit to the Dungeons

Rolanda Hooch wrinkles her nose as she reaches Severus' potions lab in the dungeons. She's never gotten used to the oppressive smell of strange ingredients that always emanates from the dungeons. She smiles when she pictures Severus brewing away in there and calmly but intently watching all the potions. She quietly knocks on Severus' door knowing he won't answer if he's at a crucial point in any of the potions he's working on.

"Come in," Severus call in a slightly grumbly tone of voice.

Rolanda smirks when she hears Severus' voice. She opens the door to his lab and pulls it closed behind her once she's inside. Severus has taken his robes and vest off and rolled his sleeves up. The lab is almost oppressively hot. "Hi," Rolanda says hesitantly. Severus hasn't even looked up since she came in.

"Oh hi, Ro. This is a pleasant surprise." Severus looks up from his work to finally see his girlfriend.

Rolanda walks over to Severus and kisses his cheek. "What are you working on?"

"I've got Pepper-Up working over there and Felix Felicis here." Severus puts his arm around Rolanda's waist, pulls her against him, and kisses the top of her head.

"It's so hot in here! How on earth are you managing to work in here?" Rolanda asks slipping her robe off and putting it over the back of a chair.

"Why do you think I'm dressed like this? It's not like this is my casual Saturday outfit." Severus casts stasis spells on all his potions, turns to look at Rolanda and says, "So, what can I do for you, my dear? You don't come down here very often."

Rolanda becomes quite coy when Severus asks what she would like. She pauses before she says, "I was hoping to persuade you to take a break and walk with me on the grounds and maybe have some lunch together?" Rolanda asks and bites her lip.

Severus can't resist Rolanda when she looks so uncertain. He can't help but smile when he sees Rolanda like this. He walks over to her, hugs her, and says, "That sounds wonderful. I could use a break. Come with me to my rooms and I'll change my shirt before we go." Severus collects his robe, vest, and Rolanda's robe. He double checks his stasis spells before he leaves with Rolanda. He places several locking spells on the room. He and Rolanda walk slowly down the hall towards his rooms.


	2. In the Potions Master's Rooms

Severus enters his rooms and says, "Make yourself at home. I'll just wash up and change my shirt."

Rolanda smiles as she looks around the room. It's so very Severus. She notices some photos on the mantelpiece and she's surprised. Severus isn't big on personal touches with the exception of the books he has. She quickly recognizes Severus through the years and someone who she assumes is his mother in the early ones. She looked beautiful and appeared happy, but the happiness doesn't reach her eyes. Rolanda also sees a photo of Severus and Lily Evans, Potter, as she was to become. They're sitting by a lake in the summer and they both look very happy.

"I loved her so much once." Severus says from behind Rolanda. "We were best friends even though we were in different houses until I ended up in with the wrong crowd who didn't appreciate her heritage. I never forgave myself for not being there for her when she needed me." Severus says heavily. "That picture is all I have left of her."

Rolanda walks over and hugs Severus tightly. "I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't know."

"I don't usually tell people, but you deserve to know. I don't want to keep anything from you. I know that I'm not very forthcoming about my past, but I will try to answer your questions when you have them. I want to be honest with you." Severus says seriously.

Rolanda kisses Severus softly but passionately. "I'll wait for you to be ready to tell me. I don't want to push you to tell me anything you're not ready to. Come on, let's go for a walk."

"That sounds like a great idea. Do I need my cloak, do you think?" Severus asks as he gets his emotions back under control.

"No, it's not that cold out there. It's brisk, but not cold." Rolanda smiles at Severus.


	3. Walk Around the Grounds

Severus normally isn't very demonstrative when he and Rolanda are at school, but today seems different. He holds her hand as they walk towards the front entrance. Severus opens the main door and he and Rolanda head out onto the grounds. They walk down towards the lake where they can sit down together. They walk slowly, but it doesn't seem to matter. They're finally comfortable in each other's presence after dating for six months. Severus' robes billow out behind him making him look more intimidating.

Rolanda finds a beautiful, private spot by the lake and sits down. Severus transfigures a rock into a blanket and sits down. Rolanda shifts back against Severus. The autumn sunshine is glinting off the surface of the lake. Severus puts his arms around Rolanda's waist.

Severus kisses Rolanda's neck and she leans her head back against Severus' shoulder to expose more of her neck. Rolanda is not wearing her usual working outfit since it's Saturday. Severus thinks she looks lovely. She was right though, it's not cold at all out here. Severus sighs contentedly. There have been son few times in his life when he's been truly happy, but he counts this among them.

Rolanda turns in Severus' arms to face him. He doesn't look strong with his slight frame, but she knows better. She sits on her knees to be equal in height. She leans forward and kisses him passionately.

Severus can't believe any of this is happening to him so late in life. He relaxes into the kiss and lays back on the blanket drawing Rolanda with him.

Rolanda is suddenly nervous about the situation. They've never been this intimate before. Severus has always been hesitant. Rolanda always thought it was because he didn't want his scars and Dark Mark to show, but suddenly he doesn't seem so hesitant anymore. He seems to have become much more confident. Rolanda is happy about that fact. She sinks happily into his arms. He's become such a talented kisser since they got together. He certainly isn't as shy as he was six months ago.

Severus smiles up at Rolanda before she leans over and kisses him. She's glad that the area that they're sitting in is so private. She'd hate for any of the students to find them. Severus is such a private person. It took a long time for him to be willing to tell their colleagues about their relationship.


	4. Teasing

"Shall we go in and have some lunch?" Rolanda asks as she sits up. She heard Severus' stomach rumbling when she was lying on top of him.

"That sounds great. I'm famished actually. Do you want to join me out here tonight? I hear there's a meteor shower tonight. We could bring a blanket and some hot cocoa." Severus before he pushes Rolanda's bangs off her forehead.

"That is such a romantic idea! We'll have to bundle up to come out here, but I'd love to come out and stargaze with you." Rolanda smiles broadly at Severus before she carefully stands up.

Severus hops up and walks back up towards the castle, with Rolanda, hand in hand. "I think we should have lunch in your room, Rolanda. It's cosier than my rooms and we can have a nice, warm meal."

"Alright, any special requests for lunch, then? I'm still not sure about all of your food preferences yet." Rolanda asks as they reach her rooms.

"No, I'll eat just about anything except Brussels sprouts, avocado, artichoke, and eggplant. I'm not very fond of blue cheese either." Severus tells Rolanda as he sinks onto her sofa.

"Did you notice that most of your least favourite foods are green?" Rolanda teases Severus.

"Yes, I have noticed that. It's not the colour or the flavour I dislike. It's more the texture I dislike." Severus explains.


	5. Lunch

"Winky!" Rolanda calls out for a house elf so they can have lunch.

"Madam Hooch, what is Winky doing for Madam and Professor today?" Winky asks as she pops into the room.

"Can we get some lunch, please?" Rolanda asks politely. She hates ordering house elves around.

"Of course, Madam. Lunch in the Great Hall is lasagne, Caesar or green salad, and garlic toast. Would you be liking the same thing or something different?" Winky asks in her squeaky voice.

"That will be just fine, Winky. We'll need two large portions of that for lunch, and we'll need a large slice of chocolate cake as well." Severus says firmly.

"Yes, of course, Professor sir!" Winky says eagerly before she pops out of the room.

"That was easy. Lunch sounds really yummy. Isn't it nice to have a Saturday to ourselves for once? It's so rare." Rolanda sits down next to Severus.

Severus puts his arm around Rolanda's shoulders and she snuggles against him. "I can't believe we get a whole Saturday to ourselves. This is working really well between us. I can't believe how happy I'm getting to be."

Rolanda runs her hand along and down Severus' dark hair. "I'm glad you're happy because so am I. I love you, Severus."

Severus smiles at Rolanda. "I love you too. I always have."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that. Thank you for being so open with me." Rolanda kisses Severus firmly.

"I promised you I would be as honest as possible with you. That was not an empty promise. I would do anything for you." Severus says sweetly. He's being very serious and honest with Rolanda.


	6. Who are You?

"Here you is, professors!" Winky says as she pops into the room with lunch. "I brought professors tea also."

"Thank you, Winky. That's all for now." Rolanda dismisses Winky. The tray is laden with food. She doesn't know how they're going to eat it all.

Severus groans. "It smells so good. I'm so hungry." He watches Rolanda slide off the sofa and sit on the floor to eat her lunch. Severus mimics Rolanda's actions. He crosses his legs under him.

"Do you want wine with lunch?" Rolanda asks as she picks up a plate.

"That would be nice. I'll cast a warming charm on the teapot so we can have it with dessert." Severus smiles at Rolanda.

"Accio red wine. Accio wine glasses." Rolanda summons the items she wants. The red wine and two wine glasses fly across the room. She pours each of them a glass of wine. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Severus clinks his glass against Rolanda's. He cuts into his lasagne and steam issues from the top. He leans over the dish and breathes in the scent of the rich marinara sauce. "Oh, it smells so good."

Rolanda has to agree with Severus. The meal does smell exceptionally good. She is a bit concerned about all the garlic in the meal, however, since it could make kissing rather awkward. She shrugs off that feeling since they're both eating garlic and digs into her lasagne. She's trying to be dainty while she eats but the cheese is making it difficult. She can see Severus smirking at her out of the corner of her eye and it bothers her. "Quit watching me!" Rolanda gives Severus a playful shove. He can make her feel self-conscious without meaning to.

"Shall I show you the trick for eating lasagne?" Severus asks teasingly. "There is a trick you know."

"Do you know the trick for everything?" Rolanda asks teasing Severus back. He always seems to have the solution.

"No, not everything, but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve yet. I'm not out of tricks to show you yet." Severus says mysteriously. He moves over and sits behind Rolanda with his legs on each side of her. He cuts into her lasagne with her utensils, stabs her fork into the piece he cut off, turns it quickly, and carefully lifts with no stringy cheese trailing off it or dripping sauce everywhere. "There. See? Easy."

"How are you allowed to be so elegant? You make me feel so inadequate sometimes." Rolanda says grumpily.

Severus feeds Rolanda the piece of lasagne before he sets down the cutlery, wraps his arms around Rolanda's waist and leans his chin on her shoulder. "You shouldn't feel inadequate about anything. I'm sorry I make you feel that way. You sometimes make me feel that way, but you shouldn't feel that way with me. You are not inadequate, not in any way, not in my eyes." Severus says seriously.

Rolanda leans her head back on Severus' shoulder. Severus is being so sweet. She appreciates the effort he's putting in to this relationship.

Severus softly kisses the top of Rolanda's head. "I wish we could stay like this forever. Just freeze time in this moment right now."

"But, if you freeze this moment you'll never know if there a better moment yet to come for us. We have to continue to live our lives." Rolanda says seriously.

"My little philosopher; that was very well put. I think I need to remember to appreciate what I have with you. It's been rare for me to have such a positive force in my life." Severus contemplates carefully.

Rolanda shifts back up to sit on the couch and finish her wine. Severus mimics her actions and sits next to her. Rolanda loves that she and Severus don't have to speak when they're together to have a good time. She picks up the chocolate cake and two forks and passes one to Severus.

"Oh, that looks so good. I think I'll have to go for a run after this. Do you want some tea?" Severus asks.

"I'll have tea after I have dessert. I don't like mixing sweets and tea, unless it's something not overly sweet." Rolanda explains to Severus.

"Hmm, I think you're the first person I've ever heard say that." Severus teases Rolanda.

"Oh, stop! You're terrible! Eat your cake!" Rolanda gives Severus a playful shove. "Who are you and what have you done with Professor Snape? You're usually the terror of the school. I watch students blanch when they see you."

"Professor Snape has taken the weekend off to spend with his girlfriend. The person here with you now is Severus Snape. The other me is merely a persona, something I put on to make students respect me. The me I am with you is the real me. It's been a long time since I've been this person." Severus admits.

"Since Lily?" Rolanda asks softly. She doesn't want to press too hard.

"Yes, probably since Lily and we both know how long ago that was. I buried this side of myself because it was easier. Being a spy for Voldemort required me to be tough. This side of me couldn't shine through." Severus quietly admits.

"I'm glad I get to see this side of you. It's good to let your inner self show sometimes, even if it is just on the weekends." Rolanda teases. "I know it's hard with everything you've been through to just be you."

"Well, evenings and weekends maybe. I think I can stretch to that." Severus smiles at her. "You deserve to have me stretch to that. You're important enough to me to try."

"You deserve to just be you. Don't just do it for me. Do it for yourself. You've been doing things for everyone else since you left Hogwarts. Live for yourself. That would make me happy too." Rolanda says seriously.

Severus nods solemnly. "You're right. I'll see what I can do. Can we go for a walk? Try and burn off some of this lunch."

"Sure. Let's collect our cloaks and meet in the entryway in 5 minutes." Rolanda concedes that Severus doesn't want to talk about his feelings anymore.


End file.
